


The Fundamentals of Case Work

by onlydance



Series: onlydance's DCU works [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Background Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent - Freeform, Batfamily (DCU), Brotherly Bonding, Coming Out, Detective Work, Dysfunctional Family, Gen, Investigations, Late Night Conversations, Lots of dialogue, Sort Of, Stakeout, Underage Drinking, but who really cares about underage drinking, getting drunk with your estranged brother, how to be a big brother when you've tried to kill your little brother during a psychotic episode, jason's like 'you said something i don't like so i will shoot you in the foot', like mics but i'm very good at cop lingo, planting bugs on criminals, rated teen for some light violence and a lot of swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 11:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30037860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlydance/pseuds/onlydance
Summary: or 7 days of investigations and stake-outs through the lense of two guys who'd really like to do anything but work together.-“I need one of you idiots on this case,” Jason said urgently.Tim sat back up, clamping the phone between his ear and his shoulder and typing on the Batcomputer. “The Cambodian smuggling ring?” he asked.“No, I wrapped that one up in a pretty little bow last week. A missing persons case, fuckwit,”-feat: graphic misuse of margarita mix, two guys who can barely take care of themselves, overuse of the word kid (despite tim being barely 3 years younger), jason NOT being homophobic!!!
Relationships: Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Series: onlydance's DCU works [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190798
Comments: 5
Kudos: 78





	1. DAY ONE

**Author's Note:**

> So,,, this is my introspective into the psyches of Tim and Jason. To offer up some background information; Tim is 17, Jason is 20-ish, and we're following canon (a little teeny tiny bit) in that he was like evil for a second and did try to kill Tim, which obviously isn't a good base for any relationship, let alone being brothers. 
> 
> The perspective changes from Tim's on odd days and Jason's on even days.  
> The time is written in military/normal time (im sorry americans+ brits but AM/PM is incredibly stupid) so to make it clear, the numbers from 00:00, until 12:00 are AM, while the numbers between 12:00 and 23:59 are PM. 
> 
> Content Warning: some violence (not necessarily directed towards tim and jason though), lots of swearing, use of medication (painkillers etc.), guns, mentions of prior violence towards children (jason dying, jason trying to kill tim etc.) 
> 
> Enjoy!

It wasn’t like Tim was scared of Jason, no ma’am, Jason was the least of Tim’s worries in the grand scheme of things. Tim just didn’t know what to  _ do _ around Jason, how to talk, how to act, how to walk.

Not like Tim could do a lot of walking, having sprained his ankle in a run-in with Killer Croc and being confined to a pair of crutches for the next 6 weeks.

He sat in the cave in front of the Batcomputer trying to convince Bruce over the shared commlink to install an elevator, because Tim was forced to buttslide down the stairs while his ankle healed.

After Bruce hung up on him (to which Tim thought  _ fair enough _ ) Tim reclined back in the Batchair and took a long sip of his Batcoffee, rudely interrupted by a call coming in on the Batphone.

  
“Red Robin?” he picked up the phone, sounding a little too much like the ‘Red Robin’ jingle (the restaurant, Tim didn’t have a jingle, not yet at least)

“I need one of you idiots on this case,” Jason said urgently.

Tim sat back up, clamping the phone between his ear and his shoulder and typing on the Batcomputer. “The Cambodian smuggling ring?” he asked.

  
“No, I wrapped that one up in a pretty little bow last week. A missing persons case, fuckwit,”

“I don’t see it in the system,”

Jason groaned. “That’s because it’s- I just got this today. Can the big ol’ bat spare a pair of hands or do I need to tell Roy to get a babysitter?” 

Tim shook his head, but realised Jason couldn’t see him. “No- no. I mean- I could come help, but I can’t do fieldwork,”

“Ah,” Jason said. “Fuck it. I’ll take it, meet me in 30 on Park and 5th. Get your stake out bag,”

“Okay? Can we make it an hour-” Tim heard a clicking noise on the other side of the line. “-and he hung up on me,”

Tim finished his coffee with one big gulp and stood up, reaching for his crutches standing against the trashcan in the corner. He limped back up the stairs

“Alfred!” he yelled out when he got back in the house. “Alfred!” 

Alfred poked his head in the corridor. “What do you need, Master Timothy?”

“Would you mind getting the stake-out bag?”

Alfred quirked an eyebrow. “I thought you were grounded,” 

Tim gave Alfred a short pat on the back. “Only figuratively,”

\---

DAY ONE - 22:34 

After Alfred had cleared the situation with Bruce, who reminded Tim that he was supposed to stay off his feet, but caved when Tim pulled out the big guns (saying ‘ _ says you _ ’ always worked on Bruce), they drove to the corner of Park Row and 5th avenue with Tim’s stake-out bag in tow.

The stake-out bag consisted of; clean clothes, his laptop, wifi router, secondary computer screen, phone, chargers, his Dora pill box with the days of the week on them (Steph’s idea of a birthday gift), three bags of doritos, his toothbrush and soap, and a printed out picture of Lex Luthor in a toupet (also Steph’s idea of a birthday gift) 

Alfred dropped him off with the air of a parent dropping off their child for a sleepover. He waited in the car until they saw Jason turning the corner on his motorcycle, driving without a helmet. 

The butler rolled down the car window and just shook his head. Jason parked his bike quickly and bent through the car window to give Alfred a one-armed hug. “Nice to see you too, Alfie,”

Alfred tutted. “Traffic safety is no joke, young Master Jason,” He turned the engine back on.

Tim waved at him from the sidewalk. “Thanks for driving me, Alfred,”

“It’s my pleasure. Stay safe, Timothy,” 

Tim nodded. “Will do,” 

As Alfred drove away, Jason looked at Tim for a second and then to his bike. Tim was standing on the curb, leaning onto his crutches, a big weekend bag next to him on the ground. “It’ll work.” Jason said to himself. 

  
From the compartment in the motorcycle seat he pulled two dented motorcycle helmets. He grabbed Tim’s bag and shoved it in there, pushing the motorcycle seat back down. “If you lose one of those-” he pointed to Tim’s crutches. “I’m not going back for them,”

“Fair enough,” Tim said, putting on his motorcycle helmet. “So where are we going?”

“Pizza place,” Jason sat down on his bike, putting his helmet on as well. “few blocks from here, then safehouse number 4,”

“Uhm-” Tim climbed on the back of the bike. “I’m actually not supposed to be in the field-”

“For dinner, dumbass,” 

Tim clamped his crutches underneath his arm and looked at his watch on the other arm, it was around dinner time, give or take 3 hours. “Oh yeah, for sure,”

“I should’ve just called Roy, he coulda brought Lian, we coulda made it a whole thing,” Jason grumbled to himself, starting up his motorcycle.

Tim tried to put as much space between him and Jason without falling off the bike, attaching one hand to the bottom of the seat. “I’m pretty sure it’s already after Lian’s bedtime,” He pointed out.

“Jesus Christ,” Jason slammed down his vizor. “I’m never doing this again.”

\---

DAY ONE - 22:57

Here’s the case; Jason lived next to a drug dealer named Cherry and Cherry had gone missing.

Here’s the complication; nobody  _ but _ Jason had noticed her missing.

Tim had hobbled after Jason up 3 flights of stairs to the stake-out location, somewhere on the far end of the Narrows. Jason shoved a pizza box at him, just as Tim went fishing through his stake-out bag thinking  _ ‘this might be a good time to take my vitamins’. _

“Jesus Christ,” Jason groaned as Tim grabbed his vitamin gummy.

“What?” Tim said. “Gotta stay healthy right?” 

Jason grabbed a slice of pizza and decidedly did  _ not _ respond. Tim checked his watch and grabbed his Dora pill box too, two hours late was basically on time in his book (but don’t tell Bruce that)

“What is tha- what are you doing right now?”

  
Tim looked down. “Oh fuck you’re right- it’s thursday,” he closed the box with  _ ‘Friday/Viernes _ ’ on it and pealed at the  _ ‘Thursday/Jueves _ ’ box.

Jason squinted. “No it’s not-” He took a look at his phone. “Yes it is,”

Tim shook his meds into his hand. Jason looked at him. “Are you doing- are those- what are you doing?”

“Crystal meth,” Tim said blankly. “What do you think I’m doing?”

“Isn’t 11 PM a little late to take your meds,?”

Tim shrugged. “Still within a mildly acceptable range to catch up. Besides, I’m working tonight,”

“Alright,” Jason looked impressed. “Nice to know you have at least a bit of work ethic, right, replacement?”

With an air of confidence he didn’t know he had, Tim answered. “Fuck you,”

Jason laughed. “Let’s get started,”


	2. DAY TWO

DAY TWO - 04:22

“Motherfucker,” Jason swore, climbing back into the apartment through the window. “I shouldn’t have skipped arm day,”

Here’s what Jason had been doing instead of arm day; finding out his drug dealer neighbour, Cherry, had gone missing, trying to find her, not finding her, having a talk (threatening) the guy she worked for, finding out that guy's people had been going missing everywhere, accidentally being sucked into a giant missing persons case, calling for back-up, and getting stuck with his fucking Replacement as back-up.

He’d placed some bugs on Cherry’s boss, because he was a creepy guy Jason didn’t trust for a second and Replacement had said “ _ Maybe we can bug him _ ,” and Jason had said. “ _ We? If anyone’s putting a bug on him it’s me, Crutches, _ ” and he was forced to climb through a window at 4 in the morning like an idiot.

“If this is a bust I’m going to shoot you in the dick,” he told him, regaining his dignity inside the apartment.

  
Replacement sputtered. “You said you wanted more info on this guy, bugging him is like the best way,” 

Jason looked at him for a second. “Nice pyjamas, Replacement,” He sneered. There it was, his dignity coming right back upon seeing Tim in Superman pyjamas.

“Fuck you,” Replacement said, giving him a fake smile. The kid probably knew he looked ridiculous, Jason thought, he was sitting on a lounge chair, one leg elevated on a stack of pillows on the coffee table, a laptop on his lap and holding one of Jason’s shitty coffee mugs in a tight grip, the Superman pyjamas were at least a size too big. 

Jason walked to the kitchen, his helmet under his arm. He grabbed a tall glass out of a cabinet and scooped in a spoonful of margarita mix, from the counter he grabbed an off-brand vodka bottle and started pouring it in, filling up the glass almost to the top. He used the spoon to stir the mix through and took a long sip, before grabbing a few ice cubes from the freezer and throwing those in too.

Jason looked behind him and saw Replacement staring at him with wide eyes, like he couldn’t believe Jason had broken the holy rules of margarita mix and used the wrong kind of alcohol.

“What?” He spat. “Do you want one or something,”

The kid frowned. “Pretty sure you’re not allowed to drink on painkillers,” That wasn’t a no, Jason thought.

  
“It probably won’t kill you, though,” 

Replacement seemed to consider it for a second. “Ah- fuck it,” he reached out his coffee cup to Jason. “I’d like a glass of your finest margarita mix,” 

Now, Jason didn’t make Replacement a cup of margarita mix because he liked him, he did it, because the guy could barely stand and Jason didn’t want him fucking up his kitchen. He scooped some margarita mix into the coffee cup and added the vodka, he stirred it with the back of the spoon.

“If you die it’s not on me,” Jason warned him.

  
The little vigilante shit had the nerve to shrug and raise his mug in the air. “Cheers.” he took a small sip of his margarita. “Wow, this is actually pretty good,”

“Of course it is,” Jason said proudly, and sat down on the couch, kicking his feet up on the coffee table. “The secret’s in the shitty vodka, it adds to the experience,”

“Best thing a fake ID can buy right?” The kid joked.

Jason faked offense. “Todd Peters is definitely over the age of 21 thank you very much,”

“But you’re not,” Replacement said. “I mean you’re 20 but technically like 19-ish,”

“Technicalities don’t really matter when you’re legally dead,” Jason said. “Besides, you’re like 12,”

“Great job giving a 12 year old alcohol,” The kid said. “But I’m 17,”

Jason looked at Replacement for a second, he’d tried to kill that boy when he didn’t even look old enough to be outside on his own, when he first came back a little over two years ago. The kid had been 15, just like him when he- fuck. “You look like a prepubescent girl,”

“Very funny,” 

“No really,” Jason said. “You’re wearing a dress and everything,”

The kid subconsciously pulled at his shirt. “Great fashion advice from the guy who wears the same outfit every day, when’s the last time you’ve worn a different jacket, Jason?”

“I wear normal clothes under this,” Jason pointed at the red bat signal on his chest. “And I have great fashion sense, thank you very much,”

“Sure you do,”

“Yeah, I sure do,”

\---

DAY TWO - 11:09

“- No I’m just saying that if our perp wanted to kill your neighbour we would’ve already found all those other dealers,” Replacement argued.

“It could be a completely unrelated kidnapping turned to murder situation,” Jason pointed his spoon at him. “We have to keep all options open,”

Replacement quickly finished his bite of cereal to answer. “Why would there be two different people trying to kidnap  _ one _ guy’s dealers?”

“This is Gotham,” Jason answered, which was a very good answer, all things considered.

“Well even if we don’t get any intel from the bugs, we’ll have enough to put this guy in prison,” 

  
Jason shook his head. “I don’t want the dealer in prison, he’s fine, keeps out of school zones and everything, I want my neighbour back,” 

The kid pulled a face and started rapidly typing at his laptop. It was off, the kid had been  _ off _ ever since he woke up that morning, looking at him weird, talking weird, being distracted, Jason didn’t know him to be like that (granted, he didn’t know him at all, but still)

He kicked at Replacement’s good leg. “You take your meds?” Judging by the ridiculous pill box the kid had, they were a pretty permanent fixture, but he didn’t seem like the guy who kept to it very well.

“Fuck,” The kid stood up quickly. “You’re right, I missed my fucking 8 AM,”

Jason had a hunch it had something to do with the idiot being here and not in his big old mansion with Alfie around to take care of his every need. So far he hadn’t done much in terms of the investigation that was searching for 15 missing drug dealers, but there wasn’t much to do with that little intel. 

He watched Kid Billionaire grabbling through his bag to find his fucking Dora the Explorer pillbox and open the  _ ‘Friday/Viernes _ ’ box, pick a few out of it and hold them in his hand. He put a spoonful of milk from his cereal in his mouth and swallowed down the first one, he repeated the process one by one until he had downed three of them and Jason wished he never crawled out of his grave.

“You could’ve just asked for a drink,” Jason told him.

Replacement looked up. “Can I have a coffee?” 

“No, fuck you,”

With a defeated look, Replacement stood up again, grabbed his crutches and hobbled into the kitchen. “We should look into Michael Seacrest, the one that runs the block between 12th and Broadway.” The kid said from the kitchen. “Some of our guy’s guys have been selling in the territory, might have something to do with it,”

Jason sighed, so maybe the dumbass might be useful after all.

\---

DAY TWO - 16:46

To be honest, Jason had never liked his Replacement. Maybe stabbing him was a little over the top, but Jason had been in a psychotic state after swimming some laps in the Lazarus Pit and it hadn’t exactly been helped that, after what felt like barely a few months after his own death, there was a kid running around in  _ his _ outfit like he never kicked the bucket in the first place.

Most of the anger he felt towards the kid was directed towards Bruce, which was why Jason didn’t try to kill him much after the first time.

When Jason finally felt back in control over his own- his own  _ self _ , his emotions, his head, his body, and he was looking back on the line of bodies behind him, he didn’t really know what to feel anymore.

It wasn’t his fault he didn’t do his utter best to reconnect with his estranged father and all the fucking kids he’d gathered along the way. 

He didn’t want to be besties with the demon brat from the League of Assassins that came along barely a month after Jason dropped the villain schtick and started wearing a more aerodynamic helmet, or the quiet chick in the full face mask, or the peppy blonde girl, or the metahuman and certainly not with the fucker that replaced him before his body had even gone cold.

Too bad even the latter was weirdly likeable. The kid, Drake, was smart, not as high strung as he’d expected him to be, an idiot, sure, way too fucking jittery all of the time, pretty useless in a fight on those crutches, but weirdly likeable. 

  
“Are you monologuing in there?” Replacement kicked the bathroom door. “I left my phone on the sink,”

Jason jumped at the voice. He was definitely not monologuing, he was muttering to himself, there was a difference. “Dumbass,” he said loudly. He grabbed the phone from off the ledge of the sink and opened the door slightly to hand it to him. 

“Thanks,” he said. 

“I think I might’ve found a lead,” The kid paused. “You know, on the case,”

Jason took a deep breath, composed himself like an actor getting ready to go on stage and opened the door. “No shit, Replacement, tell me,”

Drake looked surprised to see Jason actually  _ did  _ own clothes that were not his superhero suit or black jeans. “Uh- well,” he walked back into the living room. “Tommy, you know the drug dealer- the drug dealer’s boss- the wholesale dealer, our guy, you know,”   
  


“Drug lord,” Jason corrected.

  
“He doesn’t really look like a lord type-” Drake cut himself off. “Basically, Tommy buys from this cartel in Blüdhaven, the harbour’s a lot less regulated, it’s only a short drive from here- ideal drug buying conditions, he pays in regular bimonthly intervals, but for the past 4 months he hasn’t been paying up,”

“Guess what started 4 months ago?” Jason didn’t feel like indulging him, so he just stared at the kid’s computer. “The kidnappings,” Replacement answered himself, a hint of disappointment in his voice.

“So we have to go to fucking Blüdhaven now, get Dick fucking Grayson involved?” Jason spat. “What’s next, we call Batman?”

Drake shook his head. “No actually, that’s the great news, this cartel, the guy that runs it, his cousin and right hand man lives a block over from here,” He sounded so excited to tell Jason that his safehouse was in a horrible neighbourhood.

“Okay,” Jason nodded. “We stake out his place then, plant a few bugs, compare it with the recordings from Tommy’s place, see if we can figure out what’s going on here,”

\---

DAY 2 - 23:14

“When I get back there better be a beer waiting for me,” Jason said into his comm. He launched himself at the fire escape to pull himself up. 

“ _ No margarita mix?” _ Replacement joked. 

“I will beat you over the head with your own fucking leg,”

“ _ So no margarita mix _ ?” 

Jason took a deep breath. “Please shut the fuck up,”

He walked up the fire escape of the building as slowly as he could as to not make too much noise. At this point it started to feel like he had placed more bugs in the last 24 hours than he had in his life. 

First the fucking cartel guy, the one on the Guatemalan-Mexican border shipping to fucking Blüdhaven of all places, Jason knew that even if you barely had a grain of dignity left in you, you still wouldn’t ship to Blüdhaven. 

He placed those bugs, one in every room, one in the seams of his coat, in his shoes, that sort of stuff, he was in and out of there within the hour. Then Replacement says “Tommy the Drug Boss has also not been paying the Polish maffia” and Jason was placing bugs in a fucking underground casino dressed as a fucking waiter.

Jason finally got back with Thai from Mr. Sun’s place, a nice old guy that had a shop right between safehouse 4 and 2, when Drake goes “Oh well, Tommy the Drug Boss hasn’t been paying off his debt with a loan shark that has ties to the Beretti’s,” and he’s back to planning to break into Jimmy Five Eyes’ fucking warehouse half the evening.

He was lowering himself through the window when he heard Drake’s voice softly through the comms. “ _ Hey Jason _ ,”

Jason looked right down the barrel of a Smith and Wesson.  _ “I think he might still be inside, _ ” 

“Yeah no fucking shit, Red,” he grunted.

Jimmy Five Eyes looked to be very much inside. “Drop that or I will gut you mouth to butt and wear you like a fucking coat.” Jimmy Five Eyes didn’t drop the gun.

With a swift move, Jason took Jimmy Five Eyes’ gun arm under his armpit, and twisted it far enough to hear his arm crack, Jimmy Five Eyes dropped the gun and Jason took it in his hand. 

“I’ll tell you that that was an empty threat,” he held the gun up to Five Eyes’ forehead. “But this isn’t; sit your ass down or I will shoot you in the head,”

“It’s not loaded,” Five Eyes said with fake confidence.

Jason shot the wall behind Five Eyes. “Nice try, sit down,”   
  


“Right here on the floor?” 

“No, let me pull you up a chair,” Jason said sweetly. “ _ Yes _ , sit down on the floor.”   
  
Five Eyes sat down on the floor, looking very scared indeed, but despite that he had the nerve to say. “You won’t shoot me, you’re one of Batman’s guys,”

Now, Jason was petty, but he wasn’t  _ that _ petty, was he? He aimed the gun at Five Eyes foot and pulled the trigger. “I’m nobody’s guy,”

“ _ Red Hood? Red Hood did you just shoot somebody? _ ” Came Replacement’s panicked voice through the comm link.

“Calm down, I probably didn’t even hit something important,”

“ _ Well then it’s fine _ ,” Jason heard a faint scream. “ _ Of course it fucking isn’t fine, how am I going to explain to B that you shot somebody? _ ”

“In the foot,” Jason explained. 

That seemed to make the idiot calm down. “ _ All right, I can work with that, just- just drop him off at the hospital when you’re done _ ,”

“Will do,” He looked back at Five Eyes whimpering on the ground. “Now, where were we?” 

He crouched down to Five Eyes’ level. “Can you tell me anything about a group of say 15 drug dealers that have been going missing?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about- you’re- you’re crazy-” 

“Wrong answer,” He aimed the gun at Five Eyes’ other foot.

Five Eyes raised his hands. “Okay so maybe I do know about some people going missing, but not  _ 15 _ of ‘em.” As he spoke he put his hand to his heart. 

“This idiot Tommy Evans or whatever loaned sum’n off me that I was loanin’ off the Angie Beretti, but me and her cousin, Veronica, we been dating for a hot minute, so she said, we’ll give you a hand, I had nuthin’ to do with it, I swear to the good lord above,” For emphasis he did a ridiculous ‘praise the lord’ motion. 

“So your idea of ‘nothing to do with it’ is setting gangsters on people that  _ worked _ for Evans, not even the guy himself?”

“He’s normally good business, can’t do math for shit, it usually brings in some extra cash, he’s been coming to me for the past 15 years, always on time, thought he was just getting cocky so I said ‘ _ maybe do a lil’ sumthin’ sumthin’ _ if you know what I mean, just to scare him straight,” he said.

“But, come on man, me and’ Veronica we’ve been thinkin’ about getting married and all that- I have a stepdaughter- and a cat-,” he begged. “Come on- I bet you have a girlfriend-  _ or boyfriend _ , maybe the one on the phone just now, you gotta understand, I have so much to live for,” 

Jason made a puking face underneath his mask. “First of all,” he started, motioning expressively with his stolen gun. “Ew,” 

“Second of all,  _ no _ ,” he pointed the gun back at Five Eyes, making sure he still felt the threat. “That would be wrong in so many ways,”

Five Eyes gave Jason a look. “Well, I mean, you’re allowed to think what you think, but they’re just people man, being a gay isn’t-”

Jason groaned, hitting his palm against his helmet. “I am not homophobic, James,”

“Sometimes it takes a little realising to find out your ideas are outdated, Mr. Vigilante sir,  _ pleasedontshootme _ ,”

“I’m not homophobic!” He yelled. “What about me makes you think I’m homophobic?”

“Hey, I know how hard it is to come to terms with your prejudice, my step daughter is a homosexual and I love her very much, at first it was hard to understand, but I had to face the music to be the best parent I could be,” Jason so desperately wanted to shoot this guy.

“I’m not homophobic, you fucking moron, I was talking to my brother!” Jason yelled out. And then immediately regretted what he was saying. “Adopted or whatever, but still, that’s just-  _ morally _ wrong,”

“Oh well, that’s a good point,” 

“Now tell me where the fuck they put those dealers and I  _ won’t _ throw you in the Gotham river,”

“I don’t know,” he rose to his knees, his hands in a prayer motion. “But I bet Angie Beretti knows, she’ll tell you in exchange for me, that’s a good deal, no?” 

“I have a better idea, you tell your sister in law to let the dealers go and you dumbassses stop going after low ranked dealers and next time just fucking threaten the guy in charge,” Jason said. “I can’t believe I have to tell you idiots how to do crime,”

He reached out his hand, Jimmy Five Eyes’ grabbed it, Jason shook it off. “Your phone, dumbass,”

Five Eyes handed over an old flip phone. Jason looked unimpressed. “She’s ‘ _ Angie (will kill you)’ _ I presume,” Five Eyes nodded.

  
Angie picked up almost immediately. “ _ What did you do _ ?”

“I’m going to need you to release the dealers you kidnapped,” 

“ _What? Who’s this?_ _Where’s Jimmy?”_

“He’s here with me,” he kicked at Jimmy. “Say something, Jimbo,”

Jimmy whimpered. “Hey Ang,”

“He’s okay, gonna need some stitches, but that’s in the job, release the hostages you took because of Tommy Evans,”

“ _ What? The dealers? We let them go weeks ago- I told Jimmy we don’t have the capacity for long term hostages,” _

Jason pointed the gun at Jimmy’s other foot and pulled the trigger, when no bullet came out, he threw the gun across the floor. Jimmy looked very relieved until Jason grabbed his own gun and shot at his foot. 

Angie screamed into the phone, while Five Eyes just screamed at him. “Calm the fuck down- I just shot him a little bit, what do you mean you let them go?” 

“ _ We- I- I let them go, they were supposed to tell their boss to pay up,” _

“For fuck’s sake,” Jason cursed and hung up the phone. He dropped it to the floor and gave it a good stomp for good measure. “Get a new phone, man,”

He dragged the man up and pulled him in the direction of the front door. Halfway through he let Jimmy drop. “Hey Red,” he said out loud, hoping the idiot was still eavesdropping. 

“ _ Yeah?” _

“Call an ambulance- Jimmy Five Eyes is really fucking heavy,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey babes, how did you like this chapter?
> 
> i headcanon (wtf am i saying headcanon for this is my own ff) that jimmy five eyes is called five eyes bc he used to wear glasses in school and his mom forced him to wear one of those sports glasses over his glasses during gym and it stuck. and i'm so sorry for the overuse of replacement, kid, idiot when referring to tim, but jason's really not at the point that he'll call tim by tim. 
> 
> come yell at me on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/batarangsoundsdumb)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this first chapter!!! it's probably going to have some 7/8 days and I'm going to adjust the tags based on the content and characters featured. 
> 
> please talk to me about it on my [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/batarangsoundsdumb)


End file.
